


The Set Up

by gracefullynoora



Series: Pure Magic [1]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullynoora/pseuds/gracefullynoora
Summary: A Williamsen Hogwarts AU // In all, there were very few things that Grace Olsen was uncertain about. And one of those things was her feelings towards Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Daniel Williamson. Or the one where Grace gets called to Professor Sprout's office.





	The Set Up

Grace considered herself lucky to be so secure in her identity. She knew exactly who she was. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and was a Hufflepuff prefect. She was doing well in herbology and charms but wasn’t pleased with her defense against the dark arts marks. She was the rock of her friend group, the only person her friends seemed to rely on when they were caught in drama, which seemed to be often these past few weeks. She was independent - caring for herself since a young age while her parents worked. They were all too eager for her to start at Hogwarts because it meant that they wouldn’t have to care for her year-round. And most of all, Grace was ambitious and hardworking, determined to get a summer internship at the Daily Prophet. 

In all, there were very few things she was uncertain about. And one of those things was her feelings towards Daniel Williamson. 

Daniel had been interested in Grace ever since she called him out in the Quidditch pitch after one of his practices for disrespecting Kelsey. Almost immediately after, Daniel had begun asking Grace out to Hogsmeade trips. It became so frequent, that Grace always knew to avoid him in the weeks leading up to Hogsmeade. She knew that this week would be no exception, especially since it would coincide with Valentine’s Day. Grace had been on alert all week, expecting Daniel’s advances at any moment. The only solace she found was in class and in her common room, the only times she could totally avoid his advances because he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor. It was only then that she could pretend he didn’t exist, that she wasn’t developing something for him, and that Kelsey didn’t still like him. 

But Kelsey always made it so hard. 

“So, who do you think will win Quidditch Cup this year?” Kelsey asked her and Megan under her breath while they worked in transfiguration. Grace loved transfiguration class because the Hufflepuffs had it with the Slytherins, which meant Grace got to spend it with both Megan and Kelsey. 

“As much as I wish it was Slytherin, our team sucks this year,” Megan sighed. “I sort of hope the Hufflepuffs win, you guys have been doing well.”

“But not well enough to beat the Gryffindors,” Grace admitted. 

“They’ve been unstoppable ever since Daniel got captain. Speaking of Daniel, do you think,” Kelsey paused to giggle, “he’ll ask me out to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Grace’s stomach got tied up in knots and her chest began to stiffen. She still wasn’t sure if it was because of her fear of Kelsey finding out that Daniel had been pursuing her or whether she was having a physical reaction to the mere mention of his name. 

“Yea, maybe,” Megan entertained Kelsey, knowing full well that Daniel was only interested in Grace. Grace had had the misfortune of Daniel cornering her while Megan was present, meaning that Megan would not stop talking about how in love with her Daniel was. Megan’s encouragement was beginning to frustrate Grace more than Daniel’s courting. If you could call it that. 

“Are you going with anyone, Megan?” Kelsey asked. Before Megan could answer, Professor McGonagall received an owl. An uncommon occurrence in class, and a disruption that bothered McGonagall from the purse of her lips. 

“Miss Olsen, you have been summoned to your Head of House’s office. It appears Professor Sprout wants to discuss an important matter with you,” Professor McGonagall announced. 

Kelsey and Megan glanced at Grace curiously, Kelsey needlessly worried. Grace merely shrugged. Although it was unusual to be called out of class, Grace thought it had something to do with an incident she reported over the weekend on prefect duty. “See you guys at lunch,” Grace waved bye to her friends and made her way to Sprout’s office. 

As she turned the corner, she realized Sprout didn’t want to see her at all. Rather, the arrogant captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had set her up. Leaning against one of the ancient pillars of the school was Daniel with a smirk permanently set on his face. Furiously shaking her head, Grace made her way over to him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Grace demanded. 

Chuckling, Daniel merely said, “I thought you’d appreciate the chance to miss some class.”

“Then you don’t know me well at all,” Grace replied as she crossed her arms as a defense barrier between her and Daniel. He seemed to be inching closer and closer to her. 

“No, but I want to. Help me change that. This weekend.”

“For the hundredth time, no.”

“Why not?” 

“Why not? Because.” Grace paused, thrown off by how sincerely Daniel was looking at her waiting for her answer. She felt like he could see right through her and sense the way her stomach was fluttering. “Because you’re an entitled, spoiled asshole who acts like you’re the most important person in the world. You exist without considering how you affect others.” 

“Harsh words,” Daniel said and for a moment Grace wondered if he was conceding. He may have looked a little defeated, but he continued. “If I don’t know about you, then you know even less about me.”

“I know enough, Donald.”

“Listen, Grace. I like you. You and I both know that. And I think you maybe like me. A little. Otherwise, why have you been arguing with me these past few weeks? You could ice me out, but instead you never miss an opportunity to put me in my place. And I think it’s because you secretly like me.” He crossed his arms and the movement caused his tie to move. She hated how good it looked on him rumpled like that, but not as much as she hated that Daniel was right. “So, what do I have to do for you to give me a chance? Just for one date, and after that, if you don’t feel anything, we can call the whole thing off.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Grace thought of Kelsey and how little she had eaten in the Great Hall after Daniel had told her she wasn’t pretty enough. Grace had tried so hard to get her to eat, even sneaking into the kitchens next to her common room to steal some snacks to give to her throughout the day. But Kelsey always insisted she wasn’t hungry. But maybe hearing from Daniel himself that he was wrong, Kelsey would know that she was enough. 

“Apologize to Kelsey and I’ll go with you to Hogsmeade this weekend.” 

“Done. I’ll pick you up first thing in the morning on Saturday.”

Grace thought of the inevitable trouble that would cause if she was seen leaving the castle with him. Quickly she said, “no, I’ll meet you in the village.”

“See you then,” Daniel smiled as softly as his voice, and sauntered off back to wherever he was before this set up. 

Grace couldn’t help herself but to smile. Suddenly, she knew how she felt about him. She really liked him. Which was only going to mean trouble.


End file.
